Bronies 30.Wiki:Protected page
Administrators can protect and unprotect pages, including ones that do not exist. Protection of a page or image usually means that a non-admin cannot modify it. = Uses *Protecting highly vandalised pages, such as the Main Page on large wikis. *Maintaining the integrity of the site's logo and favicon. *Maintaining the integrity of key copyright and license pages. *Preventing repeatedly created vandal or spam pages from creation. See *Protecting the interface and system messages in the MediaWiki namespace (these are protected automatically) A temporary protection is used for: *Enforcing a "cool down" period to stop an "edit war", upon request. *Protecting a page or image that has been a recent target of persistent vandalism or persistent edits by a banned user. There is no need to protect personal .css and .js pages like user/monobook.css or user/cologneblue.js. Only the accounts associated with these pages (and admins) are able to edit them. (For more information on using these pages, see ) Usage= Most pages and images are unprotected by default, only the site logo and favicons are automatically protected. You can protect editing, moving, or both by checking or unchecking the Unlock move permissions selection box. *'(default)' means any user, whether logged in or anonymous, can edit or move the page. *'Block unregistered users', or semi-protected, means anonymous users and new accounts less than 4 days old cannot edit and/or move pages. *'Sysops only', or fully-protected, means only administrators may edit and/or move the page. Pages can also be cascade protected, this will cause all images, pages, or templates transcluded onto the page to be fully protected, even if the main article is only semi-protected. Rules Page Rules Do not make irrelevant/redundant pages Do not make sexual/explicit pages, not even on user pages Do not vandalize pages Do not spam pages Do not belittle people's pages Do not change content on pages, save for grammatical errors, it could be considered vandalism Stealing Art *I absolutely do not tolerate plagiarism for art here in this wikia (basically, anything). If we find out that you have stolen someone's art and called it your own, it will be deleted as well as the other pictures that are related to it (and the page if we have to). You will also be banned for a week. If this happens more than once, you will be banned permanently. (NOTE: this doesn't include pictures that have been traced Comments Message Walls and Forums *Do not post anything unnecessary, this would include: *Foul Language *Spam *Offensive remarks to a statement and/or page Important Rules *No vandalism of articles. *Try treat every wiki member with respect. *Accept penalties for your mistakes as humbly as you can. *Don't make pages that don't have anything to do with the with My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and the fandom of this wikia. *Do not edit pages that is not yours, unless you got permission to do so from the owner. Admins are not a exception to this rule *Don't add pictures or videos which has nothing to do with My Little Pony on pages (unless you are gonna use those on your user page), if you just wanna add the music, then use a "Music Box" with the music of the video in it. Photos and Videos *Do not post unnecessary videos, this would include, gory content, use of foul language, and sexual scenes in the video *Do not post sexual photos, gory photos, or photos that uses foul language Admin Rules The Admins on this wikia are supposed to be: Nice, trustworthy and friendly persons, who people can talk to and with. Someone that will try to fix pages who are attacked, "spelling" on pages (with permission from the users who own the pages), and problems on this wikia but has to ask for permission first. A person who can be here and keep this wikia safe from, vandals spammers and MLP-haters. Someone who will not abuse their powers as an "Admin" and block people just because of personal reasons (like only disliking someone) or removing categories without having permission first same goes for admins. One that will follow all of the rules on Bronies 3.0 Wikia. Chat Mods Rules The chat mods on this wikia are supposed to be: Nice, trustworthy and a friendly person, who people can talk to and with Be on Chat when ever they can Not abuse their power by kicking out users and banning them from chat at whim Make chat a safe place for every user Try to liven up "dead chats" if possible